


【锤基】耍流氓

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 莎士比亚说过，一切不以结婚为目的的恋爱都是耍流氓。





	【锤基】耍流氓

**Author's Note:**

> “热潮来了？”
> 
> “你也是？？”
> 
> “21岁，188CM，8-9.5英寸，第一次。”
> 
> “20岁，193CM，8-9.5英寸，第一次。”
> 
> “做吗？”
> 
> “我没有套……”
> 
> “没病就行。

“不得了啊，你们在一起了？”一大早，几个八卦的同事围在了Loki的办公桌前，眼里透露着八卦之光。 

“没有啊，只是床ban。”Loki咬着三明治，这是另一位主人公给他买的早餐，还算合他口味。 

“那他活怎么样？你爽不爽？”一号八卦者Daisy带头发言。 

在枯燥的办公室里，除了认真工作外，偶尔的八卦便是调节气氛最好的方式。 

“想听实话？”Loki温和的笑了笑，摸了摸肚子，“我的午饭还没找落呢。” 

“快说快说，中午我给你去买饭。”二号八卦者Amora。 

“很大很长很温柔，我很爽。”Loki喝了口牛奶，扫了眼周围双眼放光的女人，“我们已经达成协议，长期保持这种关系，你们就别想了。” 

“你也太不够意思了！” 

“这可不是一厢情愿，他对我满意的不得了。” 

“所以说，你真的把隔壁那难缠的Laufeyson睡了？厉害啊！”与此同时，Thor那边也不清净。 

“是的，他对我很满意。我们已经决定长期保持这种关系，他超辣的。”Thor吃着同款三明治，昨晚可真是美妙啊…… 

“服了你了，他都能搞定。”Jack实名佩服，Loki那张禁欲脸，虽然是很好看啦。只是他一个Omega的气场比大多数Alpha都要强，还有那张不是自嘲就是嘲讽他人的嘴。 

可望不可即。 

“其实他挺好说话的，昨天也一直配合我。不能再说了，我可不想现在起反应。” 

昨天，是Loki正式转正的日子，也是Thor入职三个月的日子。 

天赐良机，下班之后他们在厕所遇见，闻到了对方的信息素。 

天雷勾地火，稍微打探一下后他们去到离公司最近的宾馆…… 

双方的感觉都很好，于是，互相暗示，一拍即合，达成共识。 

热潮期的职工是可以回家把工作做好的，不一定要去公司。 

两人心照不宣的决定宣示主权……第二天才在酒店度过。 

尝试过各种蓝精灵后，Alpha偏爱某本001，Omega表示赞同，他也很喜欢。 

那个号称全球最薄的蓝精灵其实薄是真的薄，薄到很容易就破了，也可能是因为Alpha太狂野。 

“又破了？？” 

“是不是破了？” 

“算了算了，到最后记得拔出来就好。” 

Omega完全没资格抱怨……毕竟，很多蓝精灵都是他买的。

也可以说他一直在纵容这种行为。 

蓝莓与忌廉味的Omega和鸭梨小麦粉味的Alpha，或许他们能成为水果蛋糕？？ 

一块肥沃的土地，种子十分容易扎根发芽。

Loki上班的那家公司的老板也是Omega，他所制定的规章制度对Omega是很好的。 

比如说孕期可以在家里完成工作，或者是休假，还有三分之一的工资作为补贴。 

产后有两个月带薪休假，前提是要签好产后会继续留在这里工作的合同。 

转眼间六个月过去，即使他身材高挑四肢纤细，那肚子也是要大起来的。 

他今天有些难受，请了假没去上班，想吃点重口味的东西，可惜冰箱里全是生的或者牛奶之类的。 

自从他怀孕，Thor就搬了过来和他同住，冰箱里的东西都是他负责的。 

好吧，那就趁他不在偷偷吃点其他的，离他下班时间还早，他不会发现的。 

Omega开车去往心心念念的那家餐厅，那里的菜色很好，味道比较重，之前和Alpha来吃过的。 

他还没把车停好，就看到了在停车场角落里亲吻的两个人……虽然Alpha推开了那个女人。 

可是他们还是上了同一辆车，然后……开走了。 

Thor回到家时，嗯，他把这称之为家。 

安静的令他有些恐慌，他觉得有点不对劲，可是Omega就是平常的姿态。 

斜坐在沙发上看书，几缕黑发垂下，休闲的服装显得很居家。 

“我回来了，你饿不饿？我去给你做饭。”Alpha不仅一次的提醒自己，其实他们的关系也没那么好，起码没好到能在平常时刻亲吻。 

哪怕他真的很想吻他，不止在那些时候。

“不是很饿。”Loki翻了一页书，眼皮都没抬一下，态度也是极其冷淡。 

“好吧，那我先去洗澡。” 

这个孩子完全就是意外，只是他们没有穷到连孩子都养不起的地步，只是他们觉得有孩子也没什么。 

那是一条生命，既然来了，就要善待。 

可他们终究没有任何关系，不是情侣，没有成结标记，他们不过是敢于负责而已。 

Loki明白，Thor会照顾他是因为孩子，替他按摩使他轻松一些，给他做饭使他能吃的健康些，帮他擦橄榄油使他减少长妊娠纹的几率，容忍他孕期情绪不稳喜怒无常也只是因为孩子。 

不然就像他们平时做完之后睡醒了，当做什么都没发生，他们本来就没什么关系，只是孩子把他们暂时连在了一起。 

“你在哭吗？”Thor洗完澡擦着湿漉漉的头发出来，他听说孕期的Omega泪腺容易受刺激，这会导致Omega不受控的流泪。 

此时，Loki的泪水从眼眶一路向下，连脖子都湿了。 

“我有些饿了，想吃西街的布丁，还有，他们家的草莓酱特别好吃。”Omega泪眼汪汪的说着自己的诉求，Thor走到他旁边用纸巾轻轻擦掉他的泪水，“我这就给你去买，等我回来好吗？”

“好。”

Loki看着Thor急匆匆穿好衣服就出去的模样，心里更是难受。 

他想用一辈子去留住这个男人不让他被别人抢走。

他大约是做不到了吧，Thor可能是自愿的。

怀孕真的很神奇，除了肚子里孕育生命外，它还能使温柔的人变得暴躁，坚强的人变得脆弱，自信的人变得多疑。 

还有因它带来的情绪不稳，水肿，憔悴……一系列问题。 

身体素质一向不错的Loki做了一次唐筛后吃什么吐什么，一度产生心理阴影拒绝所有甜食。 

Odin夫妇与Laufey夫妇并不愿意照顾青年父亲的孩子，几经商量下，Loki在32周时提出辞职申请书，34周正式在家里待产。 

36周时早产，Eisa Lokison，一名与他Alpha父亲很像的小女孩。（Eisa：神话里洛基的女儿.） 

Thor请了假陪伴产后的Omega，他从Omega怀孕起就研究的营养膳食发挥了作用，还有各种照顾婴儿的资料，包括怎么换尿布，怎么抱，怎么冲奶粉，什么时候该吃什么辅食。 

要是有好丈夫好爸爸竞争，估计没什么人能和Thor抢第一。 

Loki在Thor的投喂下，减重愈发困难。 

原本60天就能练回去的肌肉线条足足耗了四个半月才成功恢复孕期前的样子。 

一时间不知该怪自己贪吃还是怪Thor做的太好吃。 

他感觉这样下去自己会被养成巨婴。

“我要去出趟差，后天下午能回来。” 

Loki嗯了一声，继续给Eisa冲奶粉，这个月份的婴幼儿已经可以添加辅食了，Loki打算过两个星期再添。 

“记得按时吃饭，我……”Thor有些结巴，算了，还是不说了。 

“那我先去上班了。” 

“好。” 

Thor总感觉Loki对他有些生疏了，之前虽然也没有太热情，但日常语气还是会些波澜的。 

他能听出Loki开心还是不开心，不像现在，总是平平淡淡的语气。 

要说是Loki腻了和他在一起生活，床铺上又没有变化，一如既往的火辣。 

也对，他们好像只是在床上有关系，也刚好是同一个孩子的父亲而已。 

其实这些都没关系，怕的就是Loki得了产后抑郁症。 

Loki单手抱着Eisa，这刚出生皱巴巴，轻飘飘的婴儿现在白白嫩嫩的，也有了些重量。 

她不是很乖，像百分之九十的孩子一样喜欢用哭泣表达所有。 

笑起来很可爱，软软的一团，她的笑容能短暂治愈Omega胡思乱想的心，能让Omega获得一丝安宁。 

“你先走吧，我得去东区给他买点吃的。”Thor拍了拍Fandral的肩膀。 

“嘿我就奇了怪了，你那么喜欢他，干嘛不和他结婚，连孩子都有了。” 

“你以为我不想吗？”Thor心塞，“当初确定关系时就说好了，不谈感情，不成结标记，不能结婚。” 

“这孩子是意外，他要是想结婚早就暗示我了。” 

“我是搞不懂你们的。”Fandral摇着头笑了笑，“那你可得和他多生几个，Loki这样迷人的Omega，大把Alpha排着队等呢。” 

“你不好好对人家，不想办法留住他，可有的是人对他好，到时候可别怪我不提醒你。” 

Thor脑子里不断响起Fandral的话。 

Loki的魅力，即使他生过孩子，哪怕被标记过，一样是很迷人的存在。 

他也是被迷惑的其中之一，只是他运气好，被Loki看中了。 

那么将来呢？Loki会离开吗？他遇到他喜欢的人就离开吧？会这样吗？那到时他该怎么办？ 

他能不能想办法让Loki喜欢上他？ 

回到家，Loki正在洗澡，Eisa在婴儿床里睡得正好。 

这是他和Loki的结晶，是他和Loki唯一无法分割的联系。 

“回来了？快去洗澡吧，我的热潮期可能要提前，你……”Loki闭上了眼睛，轻轻回抱住Alpha。 

“我不知道我可不可以说想你。”Thor亲了亲Loki的脖子，“我只给你带了蓝莓慕斯。” 

其实到现在，Eisa已经出生了，他还是连诉说想念与爱意的资格都没有。 

“谢谢，那你现在是想做吗？我们可以去浴室，客厅也行，我们好久没在厨房里……” 

看吧，他们所理解的想念根本不是一个意思。 

那晚过后，Loki也想开了。 

现在Thor对他是无可挑剔的好，晚上加班再晚也会回来，身上也没有其他味道。 

以后如何谁都不知道，与其生闷气，不如享受现在。 

Thor进，他就进，Thor退，他就退。 

也不知是心态发生了变化还是怎的，Eisa准备断奶那个月，他又怀上了。 

Thor和公司老总商量了一下，说是要辞职，如果可以，就让Loki代替他的职位，他会负责教会Loki他离开后的事情。 

老总是没什么意见的，他曾经就挽留过Loki，这样不可多得的人才，能收为己用就别放走。 

“你说，我要是有了妊娠纹，会很难看吧。”Loki摸着越来越大的肚子，B超显示，这胎是双胞胎，肚子会更大一些。 

“不难看，你怎么样都好看。”Thor在给Loki抹橄榄油和其他一些东西，这方法蛮管用的，怀过一次的Loki身上一点痕迹都没有。 

“腿也要，屁股和腰也要。”Omega指了指大腿根部和侧面，“这里擦多一点，我感觉我胖了。” 

“都怪我。”Alpha心无旁骛的触碰那些一不小心就会令他发狂的地方，怪他总把蓝精灵戳破，某些小东西的生命力又太强…… 

“常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，一个也是养，三个也是养，总会有意外的，难不成你要去结za？” 

“如果你想，我会去的。” 

Loki愣了一下，如果不是Thor说的轻松，他都以为是真的了。 

开什么玩笑，他们有什么关系啊要去结za…… 

Thor被Loki那么一说，心动了起来，三个孩子已经够多了，Loki怀着也难受，如果三个孩子了也留不住他，那就是三十个孩子也不管用。 

就这样决定了，下午去医院。

时隔25个月重新回归职场，生疏是有的，熟悉也是很快的。 

当初的同事也走了不少，剩下的几个不是升了职就是涨了工资，新旧交替了好几波。 

Loki二胎是足月产，在家养了两个月后回到之前的公司接替了Thor的位置。 

谁能想到一个不到二十四岁的优质Omega在没被标记的情况下已经是三个孩子的父亲了呢？ 

如果Loki Laufeyson不是他们的同事，他们真的会以为这是夸张话。 

他们所在的国家福利是很好的，婴儿从出生起每个月就会有一笔补助金发放，医疗是免费的，教育也是免费的，孩子每过一次生日还会有更多的礼金。 

唯一麻烦的就是每个月家长都要去签字。 

那天Odin夫妇来看孩子们，Thor得了空就去计生办那签名，被那计生办主任Thanos好一顿教导。 

像什么，不要再生啦，资源不够啦。不要再生啦，孩子多了没好处。不要再生啦，那些小鬼头们长大了能把你气死……等等。 

Thor大写的懵逼。 

国家正推举早生多生，条件符合可领取各种由政府发放的抚养费。 

摆明了就是说国家人口少，生多点，别到时候因为没人导致灭国。 

计生办主任不应该提倡这点吗？怎么和上头唱反调？ 

据他所知，Thanos也有两个女儿啊。 

管他呢，反正钱照领，手术他也做了，不管国家给不给他生，他也不忍心再让Loki怀孕，也没那个能力了。 

“OK，久违的，属于Loki Laufeyson的八卦时间到！”曾经的二号八卦者在一号离职后当起了扛把子。

Amora占据了最好的位置，其他人的围在Loki旁边。 

“憋多久了？”Loki收拾收拾资料，现在是休息时间，他们有十五分钟放松一下。 

“26个月零八天。”Amora笑得八颗牙都露了出来，“为了清楚你和以前有什么不一样，我又等了一个多月呢。” 

“别说的那么委屈，要问什么快点问，你们这一个个的，都把其他人带坏了。”Loki的笔头一一敲过相处最久的同事。 

“经过统计，我们最想知道的是，为什么你和Thor孩子都三个了，你还没被标记也没去结婚。” 

“We？？” 

“是的，我们为了你专门开了一个群。” 

Loki扶额，他果然还是低估了Amora组织八卦的能力。 

“好吧，那我想问问‘我们’，你们会和py结婚成结吗？” 

“我们也不会允许自己为py生孩子，还生了三个，还同居了。” 

“那就是你们的问题了。”Loki指了指手表，“你们还有七分钟休息时间，确定要浪费在我身上吗？”

Thor从Fandral那听到了一些小道消息。 

好吧，是时候发挥他Alpha的本能了，再克制下去他会疯的。 

Loki根本不知道发生了什么，亏得他今天下班心情好给Thor买了大份的炸鸡。 

这货竟然在他进门不到一分钟就进入＊＊了他，并且……Alpha好像想标记他。 

不是好像，是无数次碾压他的道口，然后成结，然后咬腺体。 

反反复复来回了三次，Loki身上全都是混合的信息素味。 

“很抱歉，我一开始就是图谋不轨，瞒着你的真心，现在告诉你。” 

Loki已经迷迷糊糊的和半睡半醒差不多，他能听到Thor说什么，他也知道自己心里藏这什么。提不起精神反辩，也许他也该坦诚一些，说说心里话。 

“一开始就图谋不轨，那为什么还要和别人接吻？” 

“我没有啊。”Thor有些急了，Loki这锅怎么乱扣啊？“我哪里亲了别人？我很洁身自好的，我只有你啊！” 

“别撒谎了。”Loki有气无力的回口，“Eisa出生前，我看到你和一个女人在奥斯本超市的停车场接吻，后来她还上了你的车。” 

Thor的记忆往回倒转，一张熟悉的脸出现在眼前。 

除了那张脸，还有其它关于他和Loki的事情浮现出来。 

“God，你真可爱。”Thor吻了吻Loki的额头，他现在特别开心，“那是我母亲妹妹的女儿，她的精神受过刺激。那天和客户谈合约，碰巧遇上她，就打算顺路和她聊两句。” 

“到了停车场，她忽然病发，把我误认成她男朋友……最后我把她送回了姨妈家里。” 

Loki动了动，表示不怀疑Thor的说辞。 

“所以你那段时间对我那么冷淡是以为我变心所以吃醋了？”Thor把Loki圈在怀里，揉搓他的腺体，“孕前我还不是很担心，孕后那样我多害怕你会得抑郁症。” 

“我们结婚吧，Loki。你也爱我不是吗？” 

Loki的回应是平稳的呼吸以及第二天的离家出走。 

Thor知道Loki在哪里，可他就是没法去找，家里还有几个嗷嗷待哺的孩子呢！Loki Laufeyson特别贴心的挤了好几袋奶备用！ 

到底是哪里招惹他了？他说不谈感情，他也动心了，说不能成结，虽然不是自愿的，那后面几次他都很主动啊！ 

难不成问题出在结婚上？？？其实这几年的生活和婚后生活也没差多少啊。 

都是一起上过厕所的关系了，都是一起洗澡的关系了……家具用品不知不觉也都换成一套的了…… 

都是能怼脸崩屁的关系了咋就不能结婚呢？真是搞不懂啊。 

Loki只有每个月“日子”到了才回家，平时挤好装好的乳水也是快递回去的。

或者涨到难受自己没办法疏通才会回家让Thor动手。

Thor Odinson想起诉一下给他做手术的医院……

说好的没有用了，怎么Loki又怀孕了？？

去问医生是怎么回事，是不是手术失败了？

医生说，还是有百分之二的几率能……百分之二。

Loki气也没处发，Thor都为了他去做了手术还是成功了。他们命里可能有很多孩子吧。

听说计生办主任得知这个消息时当场昏迷？？哦，对了，Loki Laufeyson是他所管区域里最能生的一个。

年轻真好啊！

再听说，后来计生办主任辞职不干了，原因是Loki太能生。

Laufeyson无辜躺枪，搞得他好像是为了那补助金才生的孩子所以把政府人员逼得辞职似的。

不生气归不生气，闹脾气还是要闹的，这厮未经允许擅自标记了他，着实讨厌。

揣着娃的Loki白天作天作地无所畏惧，甚至在双胞胎兄妹面前说Thor的坏话。

晚上就哭着喊着叫Daddy……

他们都如愿可以随时拥吻对方，也再没提过关于结婚的事情。

或许Loki什么时候心情好了会和Thor去领个证，谁知道呢，他们也还是二十多岁的小年轻。

只是在轻狂时遇到了能让自身成熟，能让自身付出一切去爱的人。

Odin夫妇在三胎落地时主动请缨可以照顾孩子，Laufey夫妇不甘示弱，表示也能帮忙。

Thor也结束了他家庭煮夫的生活重新步入职场。

不过那家公司在Loki生三胎时被收购了，新的老板是不讲理的Alpha，Loki也就辞了职，顺便带走了几个伙伴跳槽到隔壁Stark工业。

那边不仅福利更好，氛围也好，连员工也八卦很多。

All alright，哪里都有八卦的。

Thor刚从家里回归职场，虽然以前有些经验，不过还得从新来过。

也不是很新，下个月某组长离职后Thor就是新的组长了，现在只是适应环境而已。

不是每个公司都有下午茶时间，但他们总会想办法去知道想了解的八卦。

Stark集团的下午茶时间足足有四十分钟，足够令人放松的。

完全熟悉后，其实大部分人都对Loki和Thor的关系产生疑问，他们实在无法理解这是什么关系。

你说他们是情侣吧，那互动的行为像老夫老妻似的。说他们是恩爱的夫夫吧，其实他们没领证也没举行婚礼也没去过教堂。说他们是情人吧，也不像。

好奇，十分好奇。

于是某一天，由一位大胆的Beta问出了这个问题：Thor，你和Loki到底是什么关系啊？是情侣还是情人还是合法爱人？

Loki刚好端着咖啡路过，他淡淡的看了Alpha一眼，两人异口同声地说到，“在床上很默契完美的合作伙伴。”


End file.
